


Alleyway

by sangsterduh



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangsterduh/pseuds/sangsterduh





	Alleyway

**Alleyway**

 

The dark way was drastic, horrifying and endless. 

As I ran down the non ending alleyway, I shouted out for help.

But there was nothing but this frighteningly silent.

 

Maybe a slight wind, whispering all the dark thoughts in my ear.

I’ve been running this alleyway for way too long time.

 

I fell down.

I broke myself.

  
I broke my heart.

I lost my mind.

I lost my hope.

 

Like a blind man, 

I kept running into the non ending darkness of silence.

Every scream which escaped my mouth silently disappeared.

I was invisible.

 

I knew no one would save me.

But I waited,

I knew this would be my last hope.

I waited for someone to hear me.

But at this moment I didn’t know,

I was already gone and no one would notice.

 

My stupid demand to be rescued over toned the reality.

My heart controlled my mind.

There was no reality.

It was only my deep hope for a savior.

 

Once again I stumbled.

I fell down into the dark and dirty truth.

But this time I got up and stopped running.

The first time of my life I stopped running.

 

Running away from your problems won’t solve them.

Running away from your feelings won’t make them disappear.

And running away from yourself won’t change you.

 

There was no one to believe in.

There was no one to wait for.

 

As I slowly understood this, my heart found its missing pieces.

And I finally knew the truth.

 

Instead of running I peacefully walked down the long alleyway.

I was scared.

To face my problems, fears and feelings.

But I kept walking back.

 

And then I saw it.

It wasn’t a usual dark silence.

It was light.

It was life.

 

And I walked toward the magical sun.

There wasn’t peace.

But freedom.

As I finally woke up from the endless nightmare,

I realized It was me.

It’s always been me.

 

There is no one who would pull me out of the alleyway.

Running away  from my fears wouldn’t make me feel better.

There is no hero who will rescue me from myself.

 

It’s all about me.

 

_I will be my own hero._


End file.
